El Verano Después y El Gran Regreso Nueva Versión
by Rebe-girlprongs
Summary: Harry y compañia pasan su verano libres del mal y comienzan a pasarlo como verdaderos adolescentes, por otra parte la orden del fénix original volverá, porque...¿en realidad murieron hace 17 años? Merodeadores, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna
1. Empezar de nuevo

Nada de esto es mío, pertenece a la gran JK.

**1. Un nuevo empezar.  
**

Hacía ya unos meses que todo había pasado, y por eso cada vez que lo pensaba sentía un gran gozo dentro de él. Ya nada más podía pasar, Voldemort había desaparecido. Después de todo lo pasado un simple día tranquilo era mucho para él. De vez en cuando pensaba, como a su lado tenía a Ginny, a Teddy, Ron, Hermione, todos los Weasley, que a pesar de la trágica pérdida de Fred, seguían queriéndolo como a uno más. Todavía, de vez en cuando, pensaba que quizás si él se hubiera rendido antes algunos podrían haberse salvado, pero como Hermione le decía todo pasa por una razón y era mejor no obsesionarse con lo que hubiera pasado.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras sigilosamente, no quería despertar a nadie, pero en el camino se encontró con Ron. Parecía que él también tenía insomnio, aunque al mirarle bien supo más bien donde iba, un pensamiento gracioso cruzó por la mente de Harry.

- ¡Harry! – el grito de Ron seguramente fue escuchado por toda la casa.

- ¡Ron!, me asustaste, ¿Pero qué haces por aquí? – Harry con la mirada intentaba que el pelirrojo fuera más sigiloso, alguien podría levantarse.

- Eh….¿y tú? – preguntó como si nada Ron, girando los ojos hacia un lado despreocupadamente.

- Yo no podía dormir y decidí bajar abajo un rato, no se a ver cómo está el lugar y eso – Harry también parecía evadir el tema.

- Pues hombre Harry el lugar sigue como siempre y además por aquí no se va hacia abajo, más bien hacia el cuarto de las chicas… - el pelirrojo soltó la indirecta así como si nada.

- Entonces tu también ibas hacia allí – comentó Harry con tono irónico mientras reía por lo bajo.

- Creo que los dos sabemos perfectamente a dónde íbamos, las chicas, siempre ellas.

Ron pensaba que desde que todo termino habían cambiado mucho, se portaban peor, y no que fuesen malos sino más bien más traviesos, se habían vuelto adolescentes y espiar a las chicas una de sus más grandes aficiones, bueno vale sobre todo a Hermione. Uno con sangre merodeador y el otro hermano de los gemelos más traviesos de la escuela. Desde que la relación con las chicas iban tan bien, los dos no hacían que pensar en otra cosa, sí, bueno, el quiddith, y de vez en cuando, en el año siguiente, cuando empezaran la carrera de auror.

- Ron, como nos pillen nos matan, será mejor volver, además ellas pueden estar ya sabes cambiándose o algo así… - ahora era Harry el que se echaba hacia atrás, después de las voces de Ron, no era seguro.

- Vamos Harry si a ti te gusta la acción – se mofo su amigo.

- Si, pero lo que no me gusta es tu madre cabreada.

Los dos inconscientemente se fueron acercando lentamente a la puerta, los dos pensaban lo mismo entrarían sigilosamente y se meterían en sus camas, nada podía pasar, siempre era lo mismo. La señora Weasley cuando despertara ya tendría a los cuatro abajo haciendo el desayuno.

#

- Billy estamos seguro de ello, hemos encontrado indicios de que haya podido ocurrir eso – la voz del nuevo ministro sonó de nuevo implacable.

- Pero Kingsel es imposible, Albus no pudo hacer una cosa así, pobres criaturas, tanto los hijos como los padres, si así fuera habría varias familias destrozadas – Billy sonó desmoronado, si aquello era verdad, sería un cambio radical de la historia.

- Lo sé, lo sé, solo son indicios repito, es posible que sean falsas alarmas, pero como ministro debo dar parte de esto, y a quien mejor que a vosotros que seguís llevando la orden.

- Pues habrá que investigarlo, antes de dar la voz de alarma – el muchacho no quería preocupar a nadie de la orden y menos a los chicos, sobre todo a ellos.

- Si, ya que si fuera cierto habrá que detenerlos, porque muchos de ellos podrían intentar ponerse en contacto con muchos de aquí. Y otra cosa Billy en tu casa no comentes nada a los muchachos por favor eso es lo más importante.

- Claro, ministro, eso ya lo había pensado – la voz esta vez era de molestia, como iba a lidiar con esto pensaba.

#

- RONALD WEASLEY!

La voz atronadora, pero apagada de Molly sonó en toda la casa. Los habían pillado, claro que si habían sido cazados. La puerta comenzó a sonar con golpes fuertes pareciendo que iban a tirarla. Molly estaba muy cabreada y si tenía que tirarla la tiraría. Cuando fue a la habitación de los chicos y no los encontró buscó por la casa, sin dar con ellos, hasta que el último lugar apareció en su cabeza.

- Harry, ¿Qué hacemos?, mi madre nos va a matar – Ron hablaba angustiado, veía la que se le venía encima.

- Vosotros os la habéis buscado para que entráis en nuestra habitación si sabéis que lo tenéis prohibido, aunque solo fuese para conversar.

Hermione decía todo esto a la vez que se quedaba de nuevo dormida, igual que Ginny, parecía que los golpes no les afectaban. Al fin y al cabo eran ellos los que iban a resultar mal parados.

- Vale, ya se Ron, bajaremos por la ventana – un Harry muy emocionado ya se acercaba hasta ella para abrirla.

- Genial una de tus ideas brillantes Potter, esperemos que de resultado.

Por lo que los dos muchachos salieron por la ventana y comenzaron a descender por el muro y las tuberías, agarrándose como podían. Era muy cómico de ver, los dos en pijama bajando como podían, pareciendo auténticos muggles de las famosas películas de éstos.

#

Mientras Molly consiguió entrar en la habitación, un simple alohomora, pero con los nervios y el cabreo no había dado con ello.

- ¿Dónde están? – pregunto con voz furiosa

- ¿Quiénes mama? – preguntó Ginny con voz adormilada mientras se metía más debajo de las sábanas.

- Ginny, no me tomes el pelo, se que estaban aquí Harry y Ron, y seguro que siguen, estarán escondidos – la voz de la mujer era firme, muy firme, esto sí que no lo toleraba.

#

Cuando los chicos creían que lo tenían superado, y se librarían por la puerta del jardín de la madriguera aparecieron Billy y Arthur que al ver a los dos deslizándose por la pared pusieron una cara de asombroso increíble. Parecía de chiste ver a los dos en aquella situación. Bill no sabía si reírse, si seguir para adelante o que hacer. Sabía muy bien de donde venían los dos.

- ¡Pero que se supone que estáis haciendo! – grito el señor Weasley, su cara no dejaba de ser que menos que de asombro.

Harry y Ron palidecieron en el momento, los habían pillado, y eso no era lo peor, lo peor es que Molly seguro que había escuchado el grito. Y no andaban muy lejos de ello, de repente la mujer se asomó y su grito de triunfo los dejo más helados de lo que ya estaban. Por fin los tenía.

La escena era digna de ver, los chicos casi ya abajo, Molly mirando desde la ventana muy cabreada, y padre e hijo desde el jardín mirando con caras de asombro. Bueno Bill ya tenía media sonrisa.

Decidieron bajar del todo y dirigirse a la cocina, ya sabían que allí era donde se hablaba las cuestiones familiares, eso a Ron le hacía mucha gracia, aunque ahora no sabía muy bien si se reiría. Menuda les iba a caer.

- Arthur, es la tercera vez en una semana que los pillo en la habitación de las niñas – Molly parecía muy indignada.

- Pero mama, son jóvenes, además seguro que no estaban haciendo nada malo – apoyo Billy a los chicos, él lo hacía también en la escuela, hasta Charlie le ayudaba.

- Ves mama, Bill nos entiende, sabe que no estábamos haciendo nada, solo charlando un rato – Ron intentaba disculparse poniendo cara de bueno.

- Eso espero, pero como volváis a entrar otro día y a esas horas os aseguro que se os cae el pelo a los dos.

Harry y Ron respiraron tranquilos, no habían sido castigados y eso era un alivio, así podrían salir hoy al centro comercial. Les apetecía mucho ir, Hermione les había enseñado mucho sobre el mundo muggle aunque a Harry no le hiciese falta. Siempre que iban se lo pasaban genial. La última vez fueron al cine, Luna y Neville también fueron con ellos. Vieron Eragon, según Hermione estaba basada en unos libros muggles muy entretenidos. Lo mejor de la película según Ron fue cuando salió el dragón volando hacia la pantalla y Neville se metió debajo de las butacas, Luna intentó llamarle y tocarle y él mismo del susto explotara la pantalla. Tuvieron que salir a escondidas de allí. Durante una hora después Harry y Hermione no pararon de reírse. Quizás otro día prueben a ir, pero esperaban que sin liarla.

Desayunaron rápido, en un ratillo estuvieron todos listos.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Ron.

- Ron, ya te lo hemos dicho, a buscar a Luna primero y luego a Neville – Hermione le contestó con el tono de voz cansada.

- Vale, Hermione, tampoco te pongas así – respondió Ron resignado, tendría que saber si almorzarían, comerían o no.

- De verdad, siempre estáis igual, daros un besito y se acabo todo.

Todos rieron del comentario de Harry, aunque a Ron eso no le hizo mucha gracia, ya podía él hacer lo mismo con Ginny, pensaba el pelirrojo.

Estando ya los seis juntos decidieron comer en un restaurante muggle, para alivio y contento de Ron e ir a jugar a los bolos. No sabían cómo se habían aficionado tanto a ese mundo, pero estaba bien, les gustaba, además así Hermione podía recuperar un poco de su pasado. También lo hacían porque les resultaba muy divertido ver a Ron y a Luna jugar a los bolos, o por lo menos intentar coger la bola. En más de un ocasión alguno de ellos hacía trampa y con las varitas movían la estela de la bola, a lo que Hermione se suponía furiosa y los regañaba diciéndoles que algún muggle podría sospechar algo. Otra de las veces la pobre Luna no soltó la bola a destiempo y salió con ella rodando. Y la mejor de todas cuando Harry calló de culo al tirar una de las bolas más pesadas.

#

- Tenemos que ser discretos, pasar desapercibidos, porque es posible que haya dobles nuestros, aunque Albus ya se encargase de matarlos a todos – la voz masculina sonaba cansada, muy cansada.

- Es verdad, creo que Albus los quitó de en medio, o eso creemos, por lo que los últimos rumores dicen.

- Pero de todas formas no podemos arriesgarnos, mañana pisaremos de nuevo el mundo mágico, ya nos lo permiten, pero allí no saben nada de esto, será mejor ser prudentes.

- Está bien entraremos, y buscaremos, espero que los encontremos rápido, porque 17 años son muchos años – esta última voz sonó demasiada resentida y cansada.

Ante este comentario dos mujeres, una morena y una pelirroja dejaron salir un sollozo, que fue acallado por sus respectivos maridos.

#

**Bueno, pues este fic ya está escrito por mí misma, pero he decidido reescribirlo, ya que no me gustaba mucho como quedó. El final no me gusta nada de nada, así que espero mejorarlo con esta versión. No me gustaba la redacción, no sé, en general todo. No creo que llegue a ser como esos grandes escritores de fics, pero por lo menos que al leerlo sea bueno. Iré subiendo con regularidad, porque como es ir corrigiendo lo escrito tardo apenas un rato libre después de mis estudios y mi trabajo. Espero que a los nuevos os guste y los que no, pues que si os animáis a leerlo de nuevo (a mi me daría mucha pereza, así lo digo) también.**

**Deja****d vuestra opinión, muchas gracias. **


	2. Planes, Fuegos y Llegadas

**Nada de esto es mío, el fic sí claro, jaja, pero lo demás pertenece a la gran JK.**

**2. Planes, Fuegos y Llegadas.**

La mañana del día siguiente amaneció como un típico día inglés, entre gris y azul, pero en general con buen tiempo, y con alguna nubecilla que podía denotar algún aguacero dispersado. Pero para Harry el amanecer de ese día no le gusto nada, tenía una extraña sensación, como si algo muy gordo fuera a ocurrir. Mientras desayunaba ojeaba por encima el profeta, en busca de su cosa gorda que ocurriría pero no encontró nada. Era puro instinto, pero aún así se sentía raro.

- Harry, ¿están bien? – la voz de Hermione sonó preocupada, no habían hablado mucho después de que todo terminara, y Harry no era muy comunicativo con sus sentimientos.

- Si Hermione, estoy como siempre, solo es que no se, presiento que algo va a ocurrir – un deje de molestia apareció en su voz.

- Por favor Harry, no nos asustes, mira que tus predicciones no me gustan.

- Lo sé Ginny, solo es que no se, si os lo digo sinceramente, es como que algo va irrumpir en el mundo mágico – miró hacia afuera, ni él mismo sabía porque ese sentimiento se había instaurado tan dentro de sí mismo.

- Bueno, bueno vamos a dejar de pensar en eso y ¿por qué no vamos a buscar a los chicos para ir a jugar al quiddith? – Ron intento con ello cambiar el ambiente, siempre Ron alegrando con sus ocurrencias.

- Genial – gritaron Ginny y Harry – parece que ante la palabra quiddith la pareja revivió.

Hermione por su parte pegó con la frente en la mesa, no le gustaba nada ese juego, no le gustaba volar, siempre perdían cuando jugaban con ella.

#

Mientras en una casa bastante grande y acogedora del norte de Escocia un grupo de personas ultimaban los últimos detalles a su plan. Era totalmente de piedra, y numerosas hiedras verdes recubrían la fachada. La entrada tenía un caminito de piedras finas. Desde fuera la casa era espectacular.

- Lo primero es cerciorarse de que Albus no esté por aquí cerca – comento uno de los hombres.

Este era alto, y tenía numerosas cicatrices por la piel, pero aun así parecía uno de los más sensatos de los que allí se encontraban.

De pronto uno de los hombres que mas callado se encontraba hablo.

- A mi me da igual si nos encuentra o no, el tiempo ya paso, Voldemort fue destruido y si es su hora de morir que muera, porque para eso nos utilizo – el resentimiento aparecía en cada una de sus palabras.

Este era algo más bajo que el anterior, su pelo era negro aunque tenía algunas canas que reflejaban los años pasados, también tenía unas gafas que escondían unos ojos avellanas apagados.

- James, y que podemos hacer si nos encuentran, si para él todavía no es hora estamos perdidos – alertar a los demás siempre era su función, desde jóvenes él tenía que ser la cabeza sensata.

- ¡Me da igual, Remus, si quieres te lo repito, no eres tu el que se ha perdido diecisiete años de la vida de su hijo! – diciendo esto se levanto y abandono la sala.

Subió las escaleras y se metió en su habitación dando un portazo. Se sentó en la cama y miró una de las fotos que había en mesita de al lado. Un niño de ojos verdes soltaba risitas cada dos por tres mientras miraba a su padre haciéndole carantoñas. Unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon y se agachó cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

#

Los chicos hicieron los equipos. Ron, Luna y Harry se pusieron en uno, y en el otro Hermione, Neville y Ginny. No es que fueran muy equilibrados pero estaba bien para pasar un buen rato.

Comenzaron el juego Hermione y Ron se pusieron de guardianes, aunque la pobre chica ni se moviese de su sitio y no se elevaba más de metro y medio, estaba pasando ciertos apuros. Por otra parte Neville y Ginny eran los cazadores, la chica ponía en apuros a los otros dos cazadores Harry y Luna, pero Neville sin embargo hacia lo que podía. Por otra parte Luna parecía que en ocasiones volaba como despistada. Después de todo el equipo de Harry ganó, ya que Hermione como guardián supuso un autentico desastre.

- Chicos es hora de comer deberíamos volver a casa – dijo Ginny mirando su reloj – o mamá se enfadará-

- Si, es verdad, debería aparecerme ya mismo en mi casa – dijo apresuradamente Hermione – Nos vemos esta tarde, por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos a ir? – preguntó apresurada.

- Pues…ahora que lo dices, podríamos ir a ver a mi hermano Percy al ministerio que quería hablar con Ron y Harry sobre lo de ser aurores – comentó pensativa Ginny.

- ¡Anda, es verdad! – exclamó Ron – se me había olvidado que nos lo dijo el otro día.

- Pues entonces vamos al ministerio esta tarde – dijo Harry.

Neville, Luna y Hermione se fueron a sus casas, mientras que Ron, Ginny y Harry se fueron a casa de los dos hermanos.

#

- Bien, Sirius, James y yo entraremos al otro mundo – dijo Remus comenzando el plan.

- Y Frank, Alice y yo nos apareceremos en otro lugar de este mundo para engañar a Albus de la salida de ellos tres – siguió Ojoloco – supongo que así ganaremos tiempo cuando descubra las desapariciones.

- Vale, y una vez allí lo que sabemos es que solo Shakelbot sabe de nuestra existencia – dijo Sirius pensativo.

- Por lo que nos dirigiremos al ministerio y hablaremos con él, sin hablar con nadie y pasando totalmente desapercibidos – terminó James – y como no podemos usar magia muy difícil, para evitar ser detectados, usaremos ropa de camuflaje.

- Pero, ¿y si Albus viene y pregunta por vosotros tres? – preguntó uno de los hermanos Prewett.

- Pues les diréis que estamos preparando la luna llena, que será dentro de dos días, siempre ha sido así no sospechara, además para la noche estaremos de vuelta aquí – dijo Remus muy seguro – averiguamos todo, hablamos con Kingsel y a la noche volvemos para trazar el nuevo plan.

#

- Ummm, cada día está más buena la comida de tu madre Ron – decía Harry a la vez que se tumbaba en la hierba – he comido un montón hoy.

- Harry nunca pensé que te oiría decir eso, aunque la verdad es que si, también es porque esta mucho más animada después de lo de Fred – Ron giró la cabeza para que Harry no le viera, y éste sabía que el pobre no quería llorar delante de él.

- Bueno también la noticia de que Bill y Fleur vayan a tener un hijo la ha animado mucho más – comentó pensativo Harry – quizás así el muchacho se animaría, la verdad que la noticia los había alegrado a todos.

- ¿Qué hacéis? – pregunto divertida Ginny.

- Pues pasar la tarde hasta que vayamos al ministerio – dijo Ron aburrido.

- Ha estado George hace un rato – dijo Ginny compungida – trajo unas cuantas cajas.

- ¿Y se ha ido sin saludar? – preguntó Ron enfadado – ya podía haberse pasado, sabía que estábamos aquí, menudo antipático.

- Ron, no seas así, ha estado con mama y sabes cómo se ponen los dos, llorando y eso, además subió dejo algunas cajas arriba y se fue – Ginny fue bajando poco a poco la voz – no deberías juzgarlo.

- ¿Y hablaste con él? – preguntó Harry mientras abrazaba a la chica e intentando calmar el cruce de palabras entre los dos hermanos.

- Solo hola.

- Espera, un momento, has dicho que subió algunas cajas, lo mismo es algo para sortilegios – comentó Ron con una sonrisa pícara – podríamos mirar, sé que necesitará ayuda con la tienda.

Minutos después tres chicos subían sigilosamente por las escaleras mientras observaban con cuidado como Molly dormía a cabezazos una pequeña siesta agarrada a una foto, que no era difícil de adivinar de quien era.

La madre de los chicos no iba a dejar que los tres husmearan en los asuntos de los gemelos, pero era de fuerza mayor, ayudarlo.

Los tres llegaron a la habitación que Ginny había señalado como la que George había estado. Entraron y a Ron y a Harry se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Fuegos artificiales…. – dijeron los dos al unísono y medio babeando – que pasada.

- Eeee, chicos mejor nos vamos, ¿no? – Ginny vio venir la que se podía liar – será mejor que no los toquéis.

- Sí, claro Ginny, con lo bien que lo vamos a pasar – hablaba Ron entusiasmado – por probar unos pocos antes de venderlos no va a pasar nada.

- Oye pues es verdad, porque cojamos unos prestados no va a pasar nada – comentaba como si nada Harry – ahí Ron tiene razón.

- Vosotros veréis, yo mejor me voy – dijo Ginny preocupada – luego si algo pasa no me vengáis llorando.

Los chicos se quedaron solos imaginando y trajinando en la que podían formar. Cogieron unos cuantos cohetes y fuegos y los bajaron al jardín. Cuando volvieron a bajar Molly seguía durmiendo, esta vez la cabeza ladeada y cayéndole la babilla sobre la barbilla de forma muy graciosa. Seguía agarrada a la foto de Fred. De Ginny no había señal por ninguna parte, tampoco iba a ser para tanto.

Llegaron afuera y sacaron uno chiquitito, Ron procedió a encenderlo. Nunca había hecho algo así, pero alguna vez los había visto hacer a sus hermanos y no era tan complicado. Cogió la varita y acercándola a la mecha del cohete gritó _Incendio._

Harry vio como el fuego rápidamente subía por la larga mecha y como el pelirrojo se quedó parada sin saber muy bien qué hacer, no entendía como no salía disparado hacia arriba.

- ¡Pero suéltalo! – le gritó Harry en un intento de que Ron dejara su ensimismamiento.

Lo soltó como pudo por el susto del grito, pero como el artefacto no tenía ninguna sujeción, fue a caer en el peor sitio de todo el jardín, encima de los demás fuegos artificiales, y siempre hay q decir que eran mágicos. Los dos salieron corriendo hacia la parte más alejada, donde no les pillase lo que en escasos segundos se produciría. El boom se escucho en toda la zona de la madriguera, además de olvidarse de usar el muffliato.

Molly Weasley dejo caer la foto, la baba ya no se le caía, estaba de pie, asustada y sin saber que había sido eso. Por un momento pensó que Voldemort había vuelto, pero no, no eso no podía ser.

Más arriba Ginny miraba estupefacta por la ventana de su habitación la que habían liado su hermano y Harry. Mientras vio como su madre ya salía por la puerta trasera directa a ellos, lo que no vio fue la cara de esta.

Molly salía por la puerta totalmente roja de la ira, se les iba a caer el pelo a los dos, claro que sí, no iban a quedar impunes esta vez. Su jardín echaba humo por todos lados, había pequeñas fogatas esparcidas por el terreno y un pequeño cacho de techo del porche se había caído.

- ¡Pero que habéis hecho animales! – gritaba la señora Weasley totalmente fuera de sí – ¡Eso era de George, como se os ocurre cogerlo!

- Mama fue sin querer – comentó asustado Ron, con cara de muerto no sabía que más explicarla.

- ¡Vais a estar castigados recogiendo y arreglando los destrozos de la fachada y el jardín hasta que terminéis y sin magia!.

- ¡¿Qué? – los dos muchachos se quedaron estupefactos, eso iba a ser una tarea muy larga y pesada.

- Lo que habéis escuchado – dijo girándose Molly y volviendo a entrar en la casa.

Hasta la hora de irse al ministerio los dos tuvieron que limpiar, arreglar y pasar calor, mientras Ginny reía en la ventana. Miró nuevamente su reloj y bajó hasta donde los dos amigos estaban, era casi la hora de marcharse.

- Veréis cuando se lo cuente a los demás, se van a reír de lo lindo – decía esto mientras se reía – sobre todo cuando les cuente que lleváis dos horas limpiando al más estilo muggle.

- No serás capaz – refunfuño Ron – y mis hermanos menos.

- Ron, te recuerdo que también son mis hermanos, y si me apetecer contárselo.

Harry acostumbrado a las peleas de esos dos, resopló y miró su reloj regalo de la familia Weasley, vaya era muy tarde.

- ¡Oye!, que tarde es, ¡deberíamos irnos ya! – exclamó Harry – dejemos esto así y luego ya seguimos no creo que tu madre diga nada.

- No seguro que no – la voz resignada y quejicosa de Ron hizo que a Harry y a Ginny les diera la risa.

#

Mientras tres hombres se encontraban ya en sus puestos para cruzar la frontera y llegar al otro mundo. Todo estaba en su sitio. Cuando dieron las cinco en punto de sus relojes, desaparecieron, mientras que otros dos hombres y una mujer se desparecieron a la vez.

Albus registró las dos desapariciones, por lo que se dirigió hacia el cuartel, habían sido ellos y era raro lo que ocurría. Dos desapariciones a la vez y justo a la misma hora no le gustaba nada. ¿Y si estaban atacando? Si, lo mejor sería ir a mirar al cuartel.

#

- Haber son las cinco y diez, Percy tiene que estar en la sección de aurores, porque tiene reunión con el ministro – comentó Ginny, que parecía muy informada de todo lo conveniente al ministerio – será mejor ir hasta allí y preguntar.

- Pues vamos por el ascensor del fondo – dijo Hermione – que por los otros se llenan de gente y luego llamamos la atención.

- Para ser por la tarde está bastante lleno, con todo esto de arreglar todo lo relacionado con la guerra – dijo Neville pensativo.

Magos y brujas andaban de un lado para otro, había hasta familias completas. Y muchos trabajadores del ministerio, que como Arthur y Bill les tocaba hacer horas extras adelantando trabajo.

#

Tres hombres muy bien camuflados andaban por los pasillos del ministerio, buscando el ascensor del fondo, era el menos usado y el que llevaba directamente al ministro. Nada de ser interceptados y mucho menos reconocidos. Con las ropas muggles, y lleno de gente como estaba hoy el ministerio todo era mucho más fácil. Además como la guerra había acabado los controles de seguridad eran totalmente mínimos. Contar que iban a arreglar asuntos personales como la totalidad de la gente de allí y pasaron sin ningún problema.

Llegaron hasta él y subieron, mientras por el pasillo unos gritos se oían en la lejanía. Estamos solos, será mejor dar al botón.

Es muy conveniente que nadie suba con nosotros, o alguien podría reconocernos – susurró un agitado Remus – y creo que alguien viene a lo lejos corriendo.

La mano de James pulsó rápido el botón y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron lentamente, pero dejándolos solos en él.

#

- ¡Espere, espere!, no suban todavía - Hermione gritaba a la vez que corría para que el ascensor no se fuese sin ellos, cuando se cerró las puertas solo pudo decir – pero que maleducados.

- ¿Viste quién eran? – preguntó Neville.

- No, iban como camuflados de modo muggle – diciendo esto puso cara de asombrada – que raro que haya gente así por aquí.

- Da igual, esperemos a que baje y listo – se resignó Ginny – si ya vamos tarde de todas formas.

#

**Otro capítulo corregido y subido. Espero tener pronto el siguiente. A los nuevos lectores espero que os esté gustando y dejad un comentario o review, gracias. **

**Por cierto, ¿Ya tenéis cuenta en Pottermore?**


	3. Líos en el ministerio

**Todo pertenece a JK, la historia es mía.**

**3. Líos en el ministerio**

- ¡Corre Remus!, dale al botón, que viene gente – medio gritaba Sirius desesperado – no me gustaría compartir ascensor con nadie.

- Voy lo más rápido que puedo, Sirius – Remus sonó molesto, tanta presión no le gustaba – no deja de ser un ascensor y por más que queramos cierra a su ritmo.

Las puertas se fueron cerrando y los gritos ahogados de Hermione se fueron perdiendo en la lejanía. Parecía que de momento estaban salvados, los chicos sin embargo tuvieron que esperar a que volviera a bajar.

- Menos mal, si llegan a subir tenemos un problema muy gordo – comento Sirius, que ya se estaba agobiando con tanto ajetreo – imaginaos que nos reconocen, sería un auténtico desastre.

- Vamos muy bien camuflados, no nos hubieran descubierto, además la gente no piensa que pueden ser personas que murieron hace años – Remus intentaba respirar y controlar la situación, nadie dijo que esto fuera a ser fácil – sería una casualidad muy grande encontrarnos con alguien que nos conozca como para reconocernos camuflados.

*Departamento del ministro y aurores*. La voz aguda del ascensor resonó dentro del hueco. Ya habían llegado.

Los tres amigos salieron al pasillo, y anduvieron hacia el frente buscando el despacho de Shacklebolt. Los aurores los miraban, incluso alguno hizo el ademán de acercarse a ellos y obligarles a descubrirse, pero los desconocidos parecían muy pacíficos. Parecía que esperaban pacientemente ante cualquier movimiento extraño por parte de ellos. Llegaron a la puerta, a la izquierda la escuela de aurores les dejaba una extraña sensación, muy amarga. Cuando eran jóvenes soñaron con llegar hasta la escuela de aurores, pero todo quedó en eso, un sueño.

- ¿Qué desean? – preguntó temerosa la secretaria mientras miraba ajetreada todo el papeleo de la mesa.

- Veníamos a hablar con el señor ministro – dijo James con voz seria y segura, empezaba a hartarse y quería solucionar cuanto antes todo esto.

- Perdonen, pero él tiene reunión, harían el favor de esperar un poco y luego les diré si les atiende – dijo muy nerviosa la secretaria, solo la faltaba que ahora unos personajes así de enigmáticos la molestaran.

- Esperaremos – se adelanto a decir Remus ante la inminente negación de James – nos quedaremos ahí sentados, en cuanto sea avísenos.

James no seguía muy conforme, pero ante el agarre de Remus, y ver como Sirius se sentaba resignado vio que no le quedó otra cosa que hacer.

El ascensor comenzó a subir de nuevo, esta vez más lleno que antes. Los seis muchachos venían armado un buen jaleo, unos hablaban sobre otros y a cual más alto. A la que más se la oía era a Hermione que seguía muy indignada debida a la falta de educación de esas personas.

- ¡Sin vergüenzas, maleducados, ya podían haber esperado! – gritaba Hermione muy molesta, con el pelo enmarañado y bastante roja - ¡Yo, cuando alguien me pide algo así, espero!

Harry y Ron en una esquina del ascensor reían tapándose la boca para que esta no les viese, pero era inevitable, tenía un aspecto muy gracioso. Alguna que otra carcajada se les escapaba, tampoco era para tanto. Luna sonreía de forma muy risueña, Neville se puso en una esquina sin saber si reír o callar, y Ginny intentaba calmarla, ella no iba a mosquearse por gente así.

- ¡Que no os riáis! – gritaba furiosa la morena, su color continuaba en rojo más fuerte.

- Tranquila Hermy, que no pasa nada, hay gente así de educada y no te espera en el ascensor – intentaba tranquilizarla Ginny – pero tampoco pasa nada, no lo pienses.

- Es verdad - le dijo Ron – venga cariño, que luego te invito a un helado muggle – dicho esto, la dio un beso suave en los labios.

- ¡Llegamos! – dijo con entusiasmo Luna.

- Menos mal, pensé que la daba un yuyu o algo – todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Harry – no te enfades Hermione – la dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Hermione parecía más relajada y salieron fuera del ascensor, en dirección del despacho del ministro, allí podrían preguntar por Percy.

Mientras al final del pasillo tres hombres seguían esperando, los nervios y la inquietud comenzaban a aflorar en ellos, esperaban que no tardara mucho más en salir.

- Lo que tarda este hombre, me pone nervioso – comentó James un poco harto – tenemos prisa, y aquí seguimos en peligro de que alguien nos vea.

- Hombre si no llevamos nada – le tranquilizó Sirius – además parece que tenemos visita – los tres hombres se giraron para mirar a unos muchachos acercarse hacia donde estaba ellos.

- No mires tanto a la gente Sirius – le regañó Remus – tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.

- Pero si no lo hago – contestó con una mueca graciosa Sirius – es que con el jaleo que traen me hace gracia mirarlos – por un momento se entristeció, acordándose de cuando ellos también eran así.

De repente llegó Hermione sofocada, que se acercó hasta la mesa de la pobre secretaria, que al verla se asustó más que con los desconocidos, que en ese momento miraban divertida a la recién llegada. Aunque su ritmo respiratorio y cabreo habían bajado, todavía estaba alterada, bueno, solo un poquito. Harry se quedó al extremo con Ginny tapándolo, Hermione delante de la mujer con Ron abrazándola por detrás y en el lado más cercano de los hombres Luna y Neville. Por suerte, los merodeadores ni se fijaron cuando pasaron por precaución. Aunque verdaderamente esos chicos no tenían nada que ver con ellos, o eso pensaban ellos.

- Venimos a ver a Percy Weasley – dijo con voz cantarina Luna mientras sonreía amablemente a la secretaria.

- Señorita, está dentro en una reunión con el ministro – se pausó un momento sonriendo, la chica sofocada no hablaba, estaba más tranquila que con los hombre, y eso que tanto adolescente junto la abrumaba un poco – en un momento saldrán, pueden esperar ahí un momento.

- Bien esperaremos para pasar – dijo Hermione un poquito impacientada, miró su reloj y vio que ya iban peligrosamente tarde, y la señora Weasley iba a enfadarse – espero que no tarden mucho, que no habéis terminado de limpiar el jardín.

Los demás se rieron ante la ocurrencia de Hermione, parecía que la chica volvía a la normalidad.

- Eh sí, bueno – se adelantó James, que los había escuchado – pero es que nosotros llegamos antes y entonces pasaremos antes, así que esperáis después de nosotros – ya se había levantado, y aunque no veía a todos perfectamente, la chica morena si se acercó hasta él.

- Mire, bastante alterada vengo ya, porque se nos ha ido el ascensor por unos maleducados… - la voz se le entrecortó cuando los reconoció.

Sirius miraba de reojo a Remus, que agachaba la cabeza, James seguía siendo en muchos puntos un insensato, para que se enfrentaba a una cría, si ellos debían de ser precavidos.

- ¡Habéis sido vosotros los que nos habéis dejado fuera! – la voz de Hermione comenzó a subir de intensidad, y su cara pasó de un rojo al morado a punto de explotar. Eran esos seguro, y encima tenían la cara dura de decirla lo que tenía que hacer o no - ¡Pero será maleducado, pues ya podían haber esperado! – volvía a estar alterada, no era propio de ella, pero ese día no estaba para tonterías - ¿sabe que le digo?, ¡que ahora paso yo!.

Dicho esto se cruzó de brazos observando la reacción del hombre.

- Claro, que no – respondió peligrosamente James, su paciencia se acababa – pasaremos nosotros porque estamos antes.

Los chicos unos detrás de otros se quedaron paralizados, la situación podría ser o haber sido hacia un momento muy cómica, pero el hombre no lo era tanto, su mal genio, y aquella forma de contestar no les gustaba nada. Algunos aurores se asomaron hacia el pasillo observando con cuidado para atacar en cualquier momento.

Sirius y Remus no sabían que hacer al ver así a James, se podría arruinar el plan, si se alteraba y se le quitaba la gorra o las gafas tendrían un serio problema. Vieron de reojo como los aurores cada vez parecían que atacarían en cualquier momento.

Entonces cuando Hermione parecía a punto de contestar otra vez uno de los chicos que iban con ella la agarró del brazo tirando de ella hacia atrás, él mismo se estaba dando cuenta de lo que pasaba con los trabajadores del ministerio y no le apetecía verse envuelto en ningún problema, y estar en las portadas de todos los diarios y revistas mágicos, y por supuesto de El Profeta.

#

Reflexionaba, volvía a pensar, una y otra vez, dos apariciones en dos sitios distintos, y los tres merodeadores fuera de rango. Había algo raro y se temía que hubieran huido. Él todavía no estaba preparado para dejarlos marchar.

Albus sabía que habían salido, haberse transportado a la vez no haría que no hubiese detectado la salida de los tres al mundo mágico, él siempre sabía que era inteligente, y aunque ellos pensaran que no lo sabría y al momento vio que algo raro pasaba.

Tendrían problemas a su vuelta, pero tenía algo mejor para ellos, que no regresaran, si cerraba las fronteras para ellos, y los dejaba en la zona de los demás no podrían volver con ayuda. Tendrían que hablar con él, y así podrán volver, pero para no volver a salir.

Había segundos que Albus respiraba y se sentía mal, sentía la traición, la que él mismo les había hecho a sus miembros, a su orden, pero el miedo que sentía se apoderaba de él, bloqueándole, y privando de su libertad a su orden

De momento lo dejará estar, verá que dice su orden, veremos la reunión, y según cerraría o no las fronteras.

Marcó la alarma de reunión, y espero un rato, hasta que todos estuvieran reunidos, dejaría que hablaran en privado y luego ya jugaría sus cartas.

#

**Os dejo otro capítulo reescrito, espero que os guste, y gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y las alarmas de actualización. **

**¿Quién será el chico que coge a Hermione del brazo? ¿Qué planea Dumbledore? ¿Es malo o bueno?**

**Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, pero me queda un mes para los exámenes de acceso a la universidad, y bueno, pues me tengo que preparar muy bien. Lo mismo por eso tardo un poco.**

**Un saludo, y dejad vuestra opinión, review, lo que sea, alegra y dan ganas de escribir más.**


	4. La orden del fénix

Nada de esto es mío, pertenece a JK, bueno el fic y la idea si es mía.

**4. Buscando soluciones**

Toda la orden del fénix original había recibido la alerta de que había reunión. Fueron llegando al cuartel con cuentagotas, comenzaron a sentarse en sus respectivas sillas esperando la llegada de Albus. Ligeros susurros con el compañero de al lado y alguna que otra mirada significativa. Nadie decía nada, la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, y en todas las cabezas la duda de que Dumbledore supiera lo ocurrido formaba un nudo en el estómago de todos ellos.

Solo esperaban que los tres merodeadores se dieran prisa con su cometido, y ellos pudieran idear alguna forma de escapar antes de que Dumbledore les pusiera las cosas más difíciles. Se suponía que tenían que ir, investigar, hablar con alguna posible ayuda, pero deberían volver en el día. Si fracasaban harían una nueva escapada, pero después de horas no sabían nada de ellos.

Frank, Alice y Lily llegaron juntos, los tres tenían una expresión dura y sombría. Los demás no se percataron mucho, ni le dieron importancia, era normal en ellos por todo lo ocurrido. Los dos matrimonios llevaban la carga de la pérdida de sus hijos encima desde siempre, y aunque con el tiempo aprendieron a sobrellevarlo, incluso a sonreír, sus caras solían reflejar tristeza. Se sentaron juntos también, y continuaron sin decir nada. Pocos faltaban ya para que la reunión empezara.

En un momento ya se encontraban todos, se hallaban en silencio, solo algunos cuchicheaban pequeños comentarios para que Albus no les oyera si en ese momento entraba. Tenían pánico de que los oyera, aunque en realidad, todos pensaban en su interior que su líder ya se lo imaginaba, si no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

- Frank, ¿la misión que tal? – preguntó Gideon – estoy un poco nervioso.

- Bueno, de momento no creemos que sospeche nada, con la luna llena en nada y la aparición simultanea ni se habrá enterado – suspiró al terminar de decirlo – lo peor viene cuando los encuentren, y esperemos que lo acepten.

- No creo que haya problema si saben dónde dirigirse – comentó discretamente Fabian – se darán cuenta de que cuentan la verdad.

Por la puerta apareció la figura amenazante de Dumbledore, todos se sobrecogieron, en las reuniones Albus no daba el aspecto de hombre dulce y amable, inteligente que enseñaba al resto del mundo, algo pasaba, algo rondaba la cabeza del viejo, sus ojos lo reflejaban, aunque fuera el maestro de la mentira y el engaño, no lo podía esconderlo, y todos se lo imaginaban, los habían descubierto.

El anciano profesor se giro hacia la chimenea y la encendió, encima de ésta se encontraba un espejo que hacía que la orden viera la cara reflejada de Albus. Seguía serio, no hablaba, no gesticulaba, solo sus ojos azules debajo de sus gafas de medialuna brillaban misteriosamente.

- Como empezar – dudó un momento – ah, ya sé, me habéis engañado, yo que todo os lo di, os protegí, a vosotros y a vuestros hijos – hablaba muy serio, su cara no reflejaba ningún sentimiento – y me habéis engañado vil y cruelmente – se giró hacia ellos, todos le miraban asustados .

Nadie replicaba su comentario, tenían miedo, miedo por ellos mismos, y por los tres merodeadores en el otro lado, si lo sabía, les podría hacer algo y nadie de los que allí estaban se enterarían, y lo que es peor, no podrían ayudarlos.

- Se lo que habéis hecho, habéis mandado a James, Sirius y Remus al mundo mágico, han salido del terreno y de las fronteras – según lo dijo una mueca torcida apareció en su boca.

- Eso no puede ser señor – dijo Marlene Mckinonn – casi en un susurro.

- No mientas Malerne, dos apariciones a la vez no me ha impedido saber que se han ido – el tono de su voz pareció subir lentamente, firme – no quiero más engaños.

- Se han ido porque dentro de dos días es luna llena – habló por primera vez Frank subiendo el tono, se estaba poniendo mucho más nervioso – siempre lo hacen.

- ¡Mentira!, os habéis enterado, no me mintáis más – gritó Albus , ahora si se había cabreado, de repente mostró su peor cara, – habéis sido unos necios, pero ya lo pagareis, esto no va a quedar así.

En un momento pareció que en la cara del anciano se formaba una sonrisa maquiavélica, junto las manos y se estrechó los dedos, caminó de un lado hacia otro tranquilamente, parecía pensar las palabras que iba a utilizar, y la orden sabía que algo malo iba a decir por la reacción previa que estaba teniendo.

- Los tres osados que han salido – volvió a hacer una pausa para mirarlos a todos fijamente - ya han sido capturados, y …ejecutados por orden mío – esto último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Lily.

Los miembros que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa se quedaron en un profundo silencio, Albus entonces se desapareció elegantemente y Lily Potter se desmayó.

Los algunos miembros reaccionaron y cogieron a la mujer para dejarla en un sillón, intentando que reaccionara.

- Pero no puede ser verdad, no está engañando – dijo Dorcas Meadows – no puede ser, es imposible – empezaba a entrar en histerismo.

- Sí, yo también lo creo, es más con el ojo intenté ver si era verdad pero es más fuerte su mente – comentó pensativo Ojoloco – el viejo loco nos engaña, seguro, para que les digamos donde pueden estar.

- Podríamos revelarnos, salir también, pero seguro que ha reforzado las fronteras para que no vuelvan ellos, porque muertos no están, sabemos que no puede ser así, nuestra naturaleza lo dice – comentó Marlenne – ¿Vosotros lo creéis?

- Buena percepción Marlenne, eso nos dice claramente que mentía, al viejo se le está yendo de las manos la situación – habló Alice muy convencida – no puede haberlos matado, yo no lo creo, es imposible, todos sabemos por qué – se quedó un momento callada pensando – estaría bien lo que ha dicho Marlenne, salir y revelarnos.

- Podríamos esperar unos días, haber si ellos vuelven, y si no, salir y buscarlos – respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando – no pienso seguir más tiempo sin mi hijo.

Después de lo último que dijo Frank se instaló un incómodo silencio solo roto segundos después por la aclaración de Ojoloco.

- Deberíamos avisar a Tonks de lo ocurrido – comentó Ojoloco.

- Iré yo – respondió rápido Marlenne – la pobre no puede salir casi ni de la cama.

Un gran suspiro se oyó en el salón, la pelirroja despertaba, a la vez que las palabras del anciano llegaban a su cabeza. Había sido verdad, James había muerto. Comenzó a retorcerse y a llorar. No podía ser verdad, le había perdido, y ya era mucho para ella, sin él, ella no era nadie. Desde que se habían llevado a Harry ella era un alma en pena, se mantenía en pie gracias a James.

- Lily, cariño, es mentira nos ha engañado, recuerdas el hechizo - intentaba tranquilizarla Alice – no pueden haber muerto, es un engaño para que hablemos.

Pero Lily parecía no tranquilizarse, ya estaba cansada, mucho, ya eran muchos años sufriendo y una cosa así la había dejado KO. Sin James todo le parecía más real, y esta situación pasaba por encima de ella sin solución.

#

**Hola! Tengo una buena noticia, ya terminé mis dos exámenes de selectividad, así que espero no tardar mucho ya en corregir los capítulos que faltan y subirlos rápido. Ahora tengo tiempo libre por todos lados. **

**Espero que os guste, sé que es muy cortito, pero luego van siendo más largos.**

**Un saludo a todos, y espero algún review.**


	5. 17 años después

**El fic y la idea son míos, todo lo demás de JK.**

**5. 17 años después**

- Pero, ¿Que te crees que estás haciendo? – recriminó Harry a la chica – no ves que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos, formar un escándalo solo hará que se hable más de nosotros – respiró – más aún de lo que ya se habla.

- Nada, Harry, pero me parece muy mal que estos hombres quieran pasar delante después de lo que han hecho – empezó a respirar hondo – me parece muy injusto.

- Bueno, qué más da – la tranquilizó el muchacho – ya un poco más o un poco menos no nos importa – sonrió – además así alargamos el tener que recoger el desastre del jardín.

Ron comenzó a reírse por detrás apoyando lo que su amigo había dicho, se acercó a ellos y cogiendo de la mano a Hermione se la llevó con las otras chicas.

Harry, esa chica había dicho Harry. Sirius le miraba embobado, y es más, es que es igualito a James, no podía ser verdad, habían dado con él nada más llegar. Empezó a hiperventilar un poco, tenía que relajarse, o se le notaría. Entonces se acordó de algo, James, James al otro lado y enfrente de ese muchacho, se había quedado helado y ni se había fijado en la reacción de James, o de Remus.

James se había quedado sin aire y parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, su hijo, su niño estaba delante de él, no quedaba duda que lo era. El pelo, la nariz, la fisionomía, todo era como él, no había duda. Le miró a los ojos, los ojos de Lily, verdes, que le miraban extrañados y contrariados. No podía apartar los ojos de él, es más pensaba quitarse la gorra, las gafas y todos los hechizos y abalanzarse sobre él, decirle quien era, acabar con esta tortura de 17 años. También era verdad que aunque lo pensaba sus músculos no le reaccionaban, su estómago se había encogido hasta casi desaparecer y su corazón latía a mil por hora, y lo de respirar hacía ya unos segundos que se le había olvidado hacerlo.

- Perdone, pasen si quieren primero, nosotros no tenemos prisa – habló Harry hacia James – tenemos toda la tarde libre, y además llegaron ustedes antes.

Harry se quedó pensativo mientras lo miraba, no hablaba ninguno, y a pesar de todo el camuflaje, vio reflejado la sorpresa, admiración, era una sensación extraña. Seguramente le habían reconocido como el gran Harry Potter, estaba acostumbrado ya, pero algo como aquello era raro.

James se quedó callado, le había hablado su hijo, no sabía qué hacer, no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. No podía evitarlo, había empezado a llorar silenciosamente, esperaba que su hijo o alguno de los amigos no se dieran cuenta. La última vez que escuchó la voz de su hijo, a penas era un bebé, balbuceaba algunas palabras, pero nada más, aquello fue demasiado para él. Sus dos amigos miraban la situación acongojados, que debían hacer. Dentro de ellos pensaban que si decían quienes eran podrían ayudarlos, pero la conciencia habló para decir que era mejor seguir con el plan establecido, ya habría momento para estar con Harry. Remus con mucho valor habló.

- No os preocupes pasamos nosotros…. – titubeó un poco - pero es que tenemos mucha prisa y cosas que hacer, os lo agradezco – bajó la mirada aturullado.

- Perdonen, ¡Pueden pasar ya! – la voz firme de la secretaria quitó la tensión creada hacía unos momentos.

Remus se movió hacia la puerta de inmediato, pero Sirius tuvo que ayudar a James a moverse, porque seguía en estado de shock, parecía un muñeco al que llevaban de un lado para otro. Cuando Sirius pegó el primer tirón de él, James parecía no responder, dentro él no se quería mover, quería seguir allí contemplando a su hijo, como sonreía, como hacía alguna que otra mueca, como les dirigía miradas desconfiadas, como jugueteaba con la chica que lo había gritado. Quería ver todo de él, no se quería mover, por nada del mundo, para él la misión podría acabar ahí mismo.

- Vamos James – le susurró muy bajito Sirius en el oído – tenemos que entrar dentro, si no todo esto no valdrá la pena – siguió tirando del hombre y parece que ya se movió – muy bien, vamos dentro, luego seguirán aquí, ya inventaremos algo para no perderlos de vista.

En unos segundos los tres hombres cruzaron la puerta y los chicos los perdieron de vista, cosa que aprovecharon para sentarse corriendo y comenzar a hablar de ellos y de la situación extraña que habían presenciado.

- Menudo trío, que raritos eran – comentaba divertido Ron – parecían que se habían escapado de alguna película muggle de esas que nos enseñaban en estudios muggles – seguía poniendo cara de extrañado.

- Ron, no era nada gracioso – le recriminó Hermione – fueron muy maleducados.

- A decir verdad, tú tampoco fuiste una joyita – contestó Ron, que enseguida cerró la boca ante la mirada que le mandó la castaña.

- Además … - empezó a decir Ginny – iban muy bien camuflados, imposible ver nada de ellos, ni un mínimo detalle de sus rasgos físicos.

- Eso es verdad – aplaudió Harry – y actuaban nerviosos, asustados – se quedó pensativo un momento, con la mirada perdida – como si escondieran algo.

- ¿Y la reacción cuando Harry habló? – preguntó Neville algo intrigado – no sabían muy bien qué hacer cuando él habló.

- Lo mismo es que le gustó Harry, amor a primera vista – dijo el pelirrojo riéndose a carcajadas, otra mirada recriminatorio de Hermione hizo que parara de reírse.

- Muy gracioso Ron – le contestó Harry indignado, luego le sonrió – pero es verdad que se quedaron estupefactos – volvió a quedarse pensativo – quizás es que me vieron, quién soy, y se quedaron sorprendidos – ni el mismo creyó que esa fuese a ser una respuesta convincente.

- Quizás te conocían de un modo más íntimo – explicó Luna, Ron iba a decir algo gracioso pero de nuevo Hermione le calló – quizás son alguien muy cercanos a ti y se sorprendieron de verte aquí – Luna lo contaba sin más.

- No lo creo Luna… - comentó Ginny algo distraída.

- Podría ser…. – pensó Harry – pero yo no tengo a nadie más cercano a mí, que los Weasley`s, vosotros….

La secretaria volvió a levantarse y les indicó que ya podían pasar para hablar con Percy. Aunque solo iban Harry y Ron para informarse sobre las clases de auror, todos entraron con ellos.

#

Increíble, pensaba el ministro, no hacía nada más que dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa y mirar a los tres desconocidos que se había destapado ante él. No podía ser verdad, los rumores le habían llegado pero no podía creer que fuera verdad. Cuando aquella misteriosa carta le había llegado, desde una dimensión totalmente distinta, se había asustado mucho, y al leerla mucho más. Pero parecía que si, parecía que los rumores sobre la orden del fénix original eran ciertos, existían, al mando Dumbledore, pero entonces se preguntaba, ¿quiénes eran aquellas personas que lucharon con nosotros?, ¿Entonces la segunda orden solo fuimos unos cuantos engañados?. Tendrían que ayudar a estos hombres, llevarlos a algún sitio donde estuvieran a salvo, y por supuesto camuflarlos, pero esta vez con magia, les cambiaría la apariencia, y los mandaría de incógnito, pero, ¿dónde?.

- Bueno, lo primero será camuflaros del todo, con algún hechizo que os transforme enteros, y habrá que daros un hogar, no os dejare volver a vuestro mundo de nuevo hasta que esto no se solucione – por fin se decidió a hablar, Kingsel los seguía mirando aterrado.

- Pero Kingsel, no hemos avisado allí, y ¿qué haremos con los demás?, no podemos dejarlos atrapados – Remus parecía angustiado, había dejado a su mujer sola con la esperanza de volver.

- Iremos a buscarlos, los rescataremos, pero antes hay que mentalizar a los muchachos y la orden de este lugar – medio rió el ministro – es un tema complicado para ellos.

- Si bastante – dijo Remus – pero nosotros dijimos a nuestros compañeros que una vez buscáramos ayuda volveríamos – se empezó a poner nervioso – si Dumbledore se entera…

- Mira… Remus…. Hemos intentado con mis mejores aurores, eso sí, sin revelar para que, intentar cruzar a vuestro mundo, dimensión, como lo llaméis, y ha sido imposible, es posible que el viejo ya lo sepa, y haya impedido que volváis.

Los tres hombres palidecieron durante unos instantes.

- Os mandaré a la casa de los Weasleys, son amigos míos, os caerán bien, sus hijos mayores colaboran mucho conmigo – explicaba tranquilamente el ministro – participaron con la orden cuando Albus la fundó de nuevo – les diremos que sois colaboradores del ministerio, que trabajáis con Bill, uno de los hermanos mayores, él será mi confidente – se quedó pensativo un momento – se lo contaremos a él, pero a nadie más, y cuidado con hablar de más hasta nueva orden.

Los tres hombres asintieron, de pronto alguien llamo a la puerta y Bill entró dudoso, miró al ministro y éste le pidió que pasara. Bill fue puesto en orden de todo lo que pasaba, y aunque al principio no se lo creía, pero explicándole todo bien aceptó. Mandó una lechuza urgente a su madre para que los aceptara, y empezarían así la misión para ayudarlos.

- Bien – Bill no sabía ni que decirles – os quedaréis en casa de mis padres, y desde mañana mismo buscaremos la forma de hablar con los chicos y ayudaros.

- ¿Los chicos? – preguntó algo más recuperado James – te refieres a…. – no puedo seguir, decir su nombre le dolía.

- Si, esos, tú hijo, mis hermanos – le miró algo compungido, tenía que haberlo pasado mal – sabes, viven en la casa a la que vais.

James entonces pareció sonreír un poco más, iba a verle de nuevo, a estar en la misma casa que él, no podría decirle quién es, pero estar bajo el mismo techo le producía una sensación de calor y alegría en el pecho que hacía mucho que no sentía. Esperaba que todo fuese bien, y que esa familia, los Weasley`s los recibieran bien, parecía que iba a tener que deberles mucho, seguramente más de lo que pensaba.

#

**Tachán! He corregido el siguiente muy rápido, haber si el siguiente capítulo es igual. Esto de no tener clases, exámenes me deja mucho, mucho tiempo libre. Muchas gracias a los que me mandaron reviews, y me agregaron a favoritos, etc… **

**Se produjo el primer encuentro, pobre James, dentro de nada, muchas más cosas, haber que tal les va en La Madriguera. **

**Un saludo, hasta la próxima, espero vuestros reviews!**


End file.
